Why?
by redh
Summary: Chapters 1 to 2 revised! Will goes to find Jack to get answers from his father. He learns some things about Jack as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, i dont own anything :(**

**I decided to update this story and make it better. i think im going to do this to a bunch of my stories. i was rereading them and thought that they needed more. So heres the first one. If you read the original i hope you like this better. i think its better than the first. Please read, review, and ENJOY!!!!**

**Prologue **

Will Turner felt very out of place. This is the second time he's been in Tortuga, but the first time he's been here by himself. He was on his way to find the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. A question has been nagging him for the last few months and Jack was the one person who could help him.

Ever since Barbossa and the curse, Will couldn't stop thinking about his father. He would see Elizabeth and her father together and they seemed to be happy together. Will missed that with his own father and he wanted to why, among other things. The only person, who knew William Turner or Bootstrap Bill, was Jack Sparrow.

So here Will is. Tortuga. Pirate capital of the Caribbean. Maybe even the world.

Will wasn't sure where he was going because all of the streets looked the same. There were drunks and prostitutes everywhere he turned. The few times he asked for direction all he got was a push away or a whore wanting his money. Nearly an hour after walking around the rowdy town he finally found the place he was looking for. When he entered the Faithful Bride, he made his way to the bartender.

"Excuse me" he called to the overweight man

"Aye"

"Do you know where I can find Jack Sparrow?"

"He's playin cards in that corner over there." The bartender pointed to back where a group was gathered. "Why ye want to be talkin to him?" he looked skeptical

"I'm an old friend who has a question." With that Will made his way over to the back where Jack was playing.

**Chapter 1 **

Will pushed his way through the crowd until he was standing in the front. He watched as Jack put down a full house and collect the winnings that were in the middle of the table.

"How do you do it, Captain Sparrow? That's your fifth win tonight." Jack's opponent asked leaning back in his chair.

"Because mate, I'm just that good and I know bluffs when I see them." Jack threw some money down on the table. "I've got to get going now. Buy yourselves some drinks." The crowd cheered as Jack stood up and called the bartender over with some drinks.

Jack pushed through the crowd and Will followed. They made eye contact when he first arrived, but he wasn't sure why Jack only acknowledged him then and not now.

Will stepped outside and looked around. He didn't see Jack anywhere. It perplexed him how quickly Jack got away so quick. Will turned around and jumped back when he saw Jack just standing behind him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Will, me boy what brings you to this lovely town? Did you decide to turn pirate?"

"Of course not, Elizabeth is waiting for me back in Port Royal. I just had some questions I wanted to ask you."

"That's good because you just might not be as ready as I thought." Jack pulled out a change purse and tossed it to Will. "Always keep your valuables near. You never know who's around will take them." He warned.

Will gave him a dirty look. "I'll keep that in mind. But I wanted to ask you something." Will got right to the point

Jack new this was going to happen. He was waiting for it and was surprised it took this long.

"You want to know about your father, don't you?" It was more of a statement more than a question.

"Yes"

"Well Whelp…lets go back to the Pearl and talk." Jack pulled out some more coins and handed them to Will. "Always make sure you have what you had in the first place." Jack smiled and walked ahead through the crowds.

TBC

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they reached the Black Pearl they headed to Jack's cabin. The Pearl looked better kept with Jack as captain. The decks were clean and there weren't any holes in the sails or wood.

Jack's cabin surprised Will the most. There was a full four poster bed with pillows and burgundy bedding. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lantern and a box full of books. Will didn't see Jack as a reader. The next thing he noticed was the desk which, like the rest of the room, was very clean. It had a lantern with a pen, a few notebooks, and a chair. There was a box next to the desk that looked like it held rolled up maps. On the other side of the room was a dresser, a full size mirror with a closet to the right. The last thing will noticed was the window with a window seat. There were more books scattered around there as well. The curtains that covered were an emerald green just like the cushion.

Jack noticed Will's surprised face. "Nice isn't it? You seem surprised."

"Sorry. I just never saw you as so neat or as a reader." Will admitted

"Well after what Barbossa did to this place I had to clean it up. I've always read when I get the chance. But enough about that, what do you want to know about your father?" Jack asked as he moved to a cabinet under the next and pulled out a bottle of rum and two glasses. He sat down at the large rectangle table in the middle of the room and pointed to a chair for Will to sit down in. Will sat in the chair across from Jack. He uncorked the bottle of rum and poured it in the glasses and pushed one over to Will.

After a moment of looking at it Will picked it up and drank. "Elizabeth would kill me if she saw me drinking this. She abhors this stuff."

"No she doesn't. She just doesn't like the effects it has." Jack smiled. "She drank quite a bit on that quaint little island we shared."

"She hasn't touched any since then, which I'm sure of."

There was a silence for a few minutes until Jack broke it. "You said you had questions… now ask. But I must warn you, I may not answer them all."

"Why not"

"Some things are personal. Your father's life and mine overlapped sometimes and you don't need to know about me." Jack answered taking a drink.

Jack saying Will didn't need to know about him made him want to know. He let it go though because he wanted to know his father more. "Why did they call him Bootstrap?"

"All of his boots had straps." Jack answered simply

"Who gave it to him?"

"Me."

"I thought you called him William?"

"I did. But I called him other things as well. Bill, Billy, and many others; I stopped calling him Bootstrap after everyone else started calling him it."

"Why"

Jack hesitated a second. "Because they weren't his friends"

"So you were friends. You two were close." Will leaned back.

"I would like to think."

"I guess I did come to the right place." Will said. His mind was reeling every bit of information he could get. He didn't want to miss anything. "For how long?" he asked

"We met long before I was captain of the Pearl."

There was a pause. "Did he love my mother and me?" Will asked quietly.

That surprised Jack. He was never expecting a question like that. He assumed that Will knew his father loved him. It was a fair assumption. "Don't ever doubt that he loved you William Turner. You and your mother were his world. He was only trying to keep you safe. He did what he thought was best." Jack finished off.

"Did what he thought was best?! He left me and my mother alone to be a pirate. How is that best?!" Will was yelling now.

"He couldn't take a normal job Will." Jack said calmly. Some things he was probably going to say would get to Will. "Believe me, he tried. He tried three times." He said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked annoyed.

"Your father was a furniture repairman. One day he was repairing a chair and his apprentice saw the "P" on his arm when his sleeve went up. The boy ran out of the shop then and got authorities. But by the time they got there he had gotten your mother and you and got to a ship. That happened two more times. You moved three times by the time you were eighteen months." Jack was now rubbing his wrist where the mark on him was. "The last one was when he joined me and became a pirate again. That was one of the happiest days of my life. One of the days I regret more than anything." Jack finished with a small, sad smile on his lips.

"How long was he a pirate?"

"Most of his life"

"Was he a pirate before you met him?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "I want to know where you come in and why you know him so well. Knowing when you met might help." Will explained his reasoning.

Jack bought the reason "Aye"

"Was there a reason?"

Jack was quiet for a moment but then answered. "His mother died during child birth and his father died when he was 7. He got on a ship and made his way to Tortuga. That's where he ran into the captain that took him in. He taught your father how to read and write and everything else you would learn from parents and teachers." Jack tried to keep it as vague as possible.

"So how did he get the mark?"

"He was a pirate." Jack stated simply. "I believe he was smuggling something…Port Royal. I'm pretty sure he was in Port Royal when he got it."

"How do you know all this?"

"He told me."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Were you there?"

"No"

"Did you know him?"

"For a short amount of time"

"Can you tell me everything you know?" Will asked almost desperately

"I'll tell you what you ask." Jack said. He knew Will wouldn't like that answer, but it was the best he could do.

""Why do you get to know all of this and I don't. Tell me everything you know." Will demanded

"I'll tell you what you ask. I don't have to tell you anything. To be honest I already told you more than I would have liked. So if you'll excuse me." Jack quickly stood up and left the room. Before Will knew what was happening Jack was already lost in the crowd of people.

That confused Will. As Jack walked out he looked different. He walked out looking depressed. Will didn't even see that in his eyes when he shot Barbossa. He figured that there was more to Jack Sparrow than a daft pirate captain.

TBC

REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I shouldn't have done that. He deserves to know. He's just like you William. He asks the right questions and won't stop until he gets the answers. I wonder if he will come after me. You would. You wouldn't let me get far. God this is hard. I thought I got over your death years ago. _

Jack was walking to another bar as these thoughts were running through his mind. This bar had every depressed pirate in Tortuga. Nobody bothered anybody. When he got there he got some rum and headed to the back of the seedy bar.

_Why is this so hard? _

_He was the one who saved you. He was your best friend._

_Great now I'm answering myself. Maybe I should go find Will._

With that Jack got up and left the bar.

Will walked into the faithful bride looking for Jack. Part of him knew he wouldn't be there, but it was worth a try.

"Will!"

"Oh hello, Mr. Gibbs."

"Where's Jack. I wouldn't think he would let you walk around here by yourself."

"I guess you I was asking him things he didn't want to be asked."

"What did you ask him about?"

"My father."

Gibbs face turned from questioning to sympathetic.

"That's a touchy subject for the captain, young Turner."

"Why"

"Because…because your father was Jacks only friend."

Will decided to try his question again.

"How long were they friends?"

"I'm not sure. I've only gotten parts of Jack's life." Gibbs felt for the boy. He deserved to know about his father. He also knew that it would be hard for Jack. "Wi…"

He didn't get to finish because Jack came from out of nowhere and said, "Thank you Mr. Gibbs, but Mr. Turner and I will be on the Pearl." And with that Jack walked out of the bar.

Will gave a nod the Gibbs and then followed Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once again Will and Jack sat across from each other in Jack's cabin. There was an uncomfortable silence.

_Say something, Jack. _Will thought.

_I guess I have to be the one to say something first._

"Look, Will, I'm sorry. I know you deserve to know about your father it just hard for me. Gibbs was right, he was my only friend. He was my best friend. I thought I got over his death along time ago. This is the first time I've ever talked to someone about it.

"Gibbs said you told him things."

"I told him _some_ things when I was drunk. I don't think that counts much." Jack stated. "Ask what you want and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"What did he look like?"

"Like you. Same features and build. Like me. Same hair and clothes… little more clean and neat, I guess you can say."

"Did he have any friends other than you?"

"The captain I told you about. Maybe some others for a short amount of time, but I guess there was mostly me. We were like brothers. If one of us were in danger the other would risk everything to help. Not very pirate, huh?"

"No its not. So why did you do it?"

"William taught me everything I knew. He taught me what his captain taught him. He also taught me to be a good man. Never doubt he was a good man or good pirate. He was the best of the best."

Will sat for a moment taking things in. The more Jack told him the more Jack got a faraway look in his eyes. He was remembering things and Will didn't like that Jack remembered things and he didn't.

"It's not fair. He was like a brother to you, but nothing to me. Why do you get to know him and I don't. I bet your father, your parents, were pirates. You probably come from a long line of them. You probably had a great life, probably even inherited this ship." Again Will was yelling and Jack was just sitting there watching him pace.

When he was done he was by the bed and sat down with his head in his hands. Jack didn't know what to do. He wasn't one to comfort others, at least not very often. He was about to get up when Will stood again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it lad."

"Was I right?" he asked looking at the ground

"About what?"

"About your family." He said finally looking up.

"Not even close." Jack replied. "My mother died when I was three and my father…my father wasn't all that great. I ran away from home."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

There was another uncomfortable silence. Will feeling bad for what he said and Jack not sure if he should have said what he said.

_I said too much. I shouldn't have told him about me. Why did I tell him that?_

Jack wasn't sure how to talk about himself. Behind his eccentric persona he really didn't know what to do most of the time.

Will noticed Jack lost in thought and thought it best to leave so he got up and headed to the door. Before he reached it he heard something from Jack.

"What?"

"I was six when I ran away." He said barely audible.

"Because of your father." He stated. "Why?"

Jack didn't answer that but said something else. "I met your father when I was seven, I think. He took me on the ship he was sailing with and got the captain to let me be cabin boy." The whole time Jack talked he just stared at the wall.

"Was it the same captain that took my father in?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"He retired. I haven't heard from him since then."

Will just sat there. His mind was going over everything to fast. He then asked, "Why do you regret my father joining you."

"Because he had a family to raise and I knew that I wouldn't be able to take him back home when ever he wanted."

"How old are you?"

"Will…"

"Please?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because…because I know you but I don't know anything about you. I'm betting you know more about me than you let on."

"You are right about that. Your father told me all about you.'

There was a pause.

"Well"

"Nearly 27"

"What? That would mean you got the Pearl when you were 17."

"16. 10 years was last year when our little adventure happened."

"Wow. You were so young. How long were you captain?"

"I know. Only a few months, but in those few months, 7 I believe, we became the most famous ship in the Caribbean…the world."

"How did my father fit in with this?"

"I wanted him to be my first mate but he turned it down."

"Why?"

"He had a family to take care of. Being first mate took a lot of time."

"Why didn't he bring my mother and I along with him?"

"Your parents didn't want you to be a pirate at such a young age. They wanted you to have a life and choose what you wanted yourself."

"Oh."

"A lot to think about, huh?"

"Yes, it is. I think I'll go rent a night at an inn now. Thank you Jack."

Before Will got to the door Jack spoke.

"Will theres room on the Pearl for you. Why don't you stay here?"

"I'd rather be alone."

"Ther…"

"I'll be fine Jack. Thank you."

With that Will was off. Jack didn't try to stop him. He knew you just needed to be alone sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After asking around, Jack finally found out where Will was going to be. It took him awhile so he had to run to the dock. When he found him he called out his name.

"Will!"

"Jack? What are you doing."

Slightly out of breath Jack answered. "I had to give you something." He then handed a small dagger. "Your father gave me this along time ago. He probably would like you to have it."

Will just stared at it. It was beautiful. The blade looked new and the handle was a shiny gold with a few diamonds in it.

"Its beautiful. How did you keep it all these years."

"I knew of the mutiny so I was able to grab a few things. This is one of them."

"Thank you Jack."

"Not a problem, Whelp"

"Can I ask you one last thing?" Jack nodded. "Why did you help me get Elizabeth. You could have gotten the Black Pearl and left.

"Awhile back your father and I promised each other something. Right before the mutiny, before either of us knew about it, we wanted to get some things straight. I promised your father if anything should ever happen to you, I would make sure you were ok. In return, he promised he would never do anything stupid for me. It ended up I kept my promise, but he didn't keep his."

"Why do you say that?"

"He stood up for me after the mutiny Will. I even told him not to before I walked." Jack heard the captain of the ship say it was about to leave. "Better go now. Don't want to keep your bonnie lass waiting, do you?"

"Goodbye Jack. See you again."

"Goodbye Will."

Jack watched the ship leave the dock. He hoped he would see the kid again soon.

**THE END**


End file.
